


kiss your friends

by Murf1307



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bozer is Enthusiastic, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mac is Demisexual, college-era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: Mac and Bozer go from best friends to boyfriends the way most things in college happen: what seems, from the outside, to be sheer laziness.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/gifts).



> There's not enough MacBozer content out there. Seriously not enough. So here's some!

It starts, the way many things do in college, with what seems like sheer laziness.

Mac doesn’t like dating — or, really, he doesn’t like the hookup culture that passes for dating, even here on MIT’s campus. He just doesn’t feel comfortable shoving his tongue down a virtual stranger’s throat, even though he knows he’s probably ‘supposed’ to.

Bozer _loves_ dating. He loves the whole romance thing, and the whole idea of collecting phone numbers. For all that Mac’s the relative Luddite in their friendship, Bozer’s the one who keeps a literal rolodex on his IKEA-quality, campus-provided desk in his single dorm room. He’s also the one who would, if necessary, bring a girl back to that room.

Bozer, it turns out, is enthusiastic about _everything_.

And, apparently, this includes making sure that Mac’s not missing out on all the normal college experiences. Despite the fact that they’re going to different schools entirely, Bozer makes it his business to have one of them be over visiting the other pretty much every weekend.

Mac’s been to probably every bar in the immediate vicinity of MIT, and it’s only been one semester.

Frankly, he’s _tired_.

“Dude, Boze, it’s okay, you don’t need to find me a date,” he tells Bozer, really just wanting to hang out and chill out in front of Bozer’s TV and watch bad reruns of forensics documentaries.

“Man, you are the _pickiest_ ,” Bozer tells him.

He rolls his eyes. “I’m not, I’m just not interested.”

“In _all_ these beautiful women? C’mon, dude, I know you like girls, you dated Penny for a _year_.”

It’s all true — he does like girls. He’s just not interested, really, in making out with girls he doesn’t know. It doesn’t _do_ anything for him. He doesn’t know why, since it obviously works fine for Bozer and every other guy he’s seen talking about girls and hooking up.

He shrugs. “I like girls, it’s just weird hooking up with a stranger.”

“Okay, so if you don’t want blind dates with girls, what about guys?” Bozer flips through his rolodex again, to a different page. “‘Cause I’ve got a few of those, too.”

Mac considers it. And he can’t say anything _against_ liking guys. He’s just never really had a situation where he’s ever been interested in a _real_ guy. Having weird crushes on historical figures _does not count_.

“I don’t know.” He shrugs. “Maybe I’m just weird.”

But now, at least, he’s thinking about it.

 

* * *

 

Thinking about it, apparently, is the gateway drug.

But it’s weird, because he can’t drum up any interest in strangers still, but instead of not being able to drum up interest in _anyone_ , he finds himself starting to think about Bozer.

Which should be weirder than it is. But Bozer’s a good-looking guy, and they’ve known each other forever, so they know each other better than anybody. Maybe it’s the combination of those two factors that makes him appealing, now that Mac’s actually thinking about it.

He gets the feeling that is going to be inconvenient the next time he goes over to Bozer’s, and he winds up proving himself right.

Has Bozer always been this handsy?

Either way, they’re not going out anywhere this weekend. Bozer’s gotten the message, he thinks, that Mac just doesn’t want to go out with strangers right now.

“So, _Forensic Files_?” Bozer asks, and Mac thinks he might be a little in love.

 

* * *

 

Falling for your best friend seems lazy at first, because you don’t really have to _think_ about it. You don’t have to weigh the pros and cons — they’re already worth putting effort into, because they’re your _best friend_.

Of course, it’s riskier. If it goes _wrong_ , well, you could lose everything.

Mac’s not great at making friends, and risking his longest-running friendship on a feeling that developed last week seems like a godawful move.

So he waits.

He waits three months, to be sure the feeling’s not going anywhere, and then he considers his next move. Because the danger’s still there, but the risk is more worth it, somehow.

They’re at Mac’s dorm room this time. Mac’s roommate, Bill, finally managed to wash all his binders, and is celebrating his impending top surgery by getting uproariously drunk with the rest of the MIT GSA. Mac’s glad the room is empty, because he gets the feeling Bill would be able to see right through him.

Bozer brings pot stickers and pizza, and they curl up on Mac’s bed to watch a documentary Bozer picked out. It’s called _The Celluloid Closet_ , and Mac realizes abruptly, as the documentary starts, that it’s kind of literally about gay people in cinema. Which, really, should’ve been obvious.

He doesn’t know if Bozer’s trying to tell him something, at least, not at that point.

“Y’know, I’ve been thinking,” Bozer says, about halfway through the documentary, “Dating’s kind of a mess in college, isn’t it? Everybody’s busy, everybody’s just trying to de-stress, but they just stress themselves out more.”

Mac doesn’t really know, but he shrugs and nods anyway.

“At least, when you’re dating a stranger.”

“I guess.”

Annnnnd there’s Bozer’s hand, on his thigh. That’s.

Well, that’s definitely something.

Mac doesn’t really talk much over the course of the rest of the evening — his mouth is otherwise occupied.


End file.
